Jotaro Kujo (OVA)
Jotaro Kujo= |-|Star Platinum= Summary Jotaro Kujo is a 17-year-old Japanese high-schooler and the main protagonist of Stardust Crusaders, which was adapted into the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OVA from 1993 and 2000 by Studio A.P.P.P. The great-grandson of Jonathan Joestar and grandson of Joseph Joestar, Jotaro discovers he possesses the power of a Stand in the year 1988, caused by the return of the Joestar Family's century-old arch-nemesis, DIO. When his mother, Holly Kujo, becomes deathly ill due to the emergence of her own Stand, Jotaro travels with his grandfather and their allies to Egypt to kill DIO before his mother's time runs out and ends the Joestar curse once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Unknown with Star Platinum Name: Jotaro Kujo, Star Platinum (Stand) Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (1993 & 2000 OVA) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics. Star Platinum has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can extend its middle and index fingers with Star Finger), Super Breath (Inhaled Justice's fog), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Enhanced Vision (Possesses incredible vision, allowing him to draw a fly in perfect detail by seeing it in the dark background of a low-resolution photo, to the point it's species could be identified. Can also use its vision like binoculars to survey an area of several kilometers), Semi-Flight (with Stand Leaps), Time Stop (Gained the power to stop time for five seconds in his final fight against DIO). Resistance to Time Stop (Could move within DIO's stopped time after becoming aware of his ability, gradually extending the duration of his movements within stopped time over the course of the fight) Attack Potency: Unknown (Casually floored Hol Horse with one punch. Barely blocked a punch from DIO with his bare hands. Should be comparable to his durability), Unknown with Star Platinum (Can easily harm DIO, caving in his skull with one punch, who should scale to Tonpetty. Completely pulverized an entire boat, and inhaled Justice’s fog) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL+ reactions (Can react to and dodge attacks from Stands), Massively FTL+ with Star Platinum (Comparable to Silver Chariot, who could outspeed and tag the Hanged Man while it was traveling at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class K with Star Platinum (Could lift and throw the spire of a tower with ease. Comparable to DIO, who could easily lift and throw cars and trucks, boats, and an oil tanker) Striking Strength: Unknown, Unknown with Star Platinum Durability: Unknown (Survived the explosion of an oil tanker before stopping time. Survived being kicked through neon signs and buildings by DIO himself. Survived hits from The World, however, it’s unknown if he actually withstood them himself or if he was being protected by Star Platinum), Unknown with Star Platinum (Easily withstood hits from Stands like The World) Stamina: High. Able to fight for extensive periods of time even after receiving severe injuries like broken ribs and stab wounds. Range: Standard melee range. Ten meters with Star Platinum. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. An exceptional battle tactitian who has outsmarted and defeated several Stand users far more experienced than himself. Weaknesses: Star Platinum only has an effective range of ten meters Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'ORA ORA ORA:' Star Platinum's signature attack in which he pounds his target with a barrage of punches while letting out its battle cry "Ora Ora Ora". *'Star Finger:' Star Platinum condenses it's Stand energy into it's middle and index fingers, causing them to extend and attack the opponent in a stabbing and slashing manner. Can easily pierce through Strength's metal and injure Forever. *'Super Breath:' Star Platinum possesses an enhanced lung capacity allowing him to inhale massive amounts of air, which can be used to pull enemies closer to him like a vacuum. Used this to inhale Justice's fog, which covered an entire town. *'Time Stop:' After becoming aware of DIO's Time Stop and the similarity between it and The World, Star Platinum gains the ability to stop time itself for a maximum of five seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Students Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Humans Category:Body Control Users Category:Air Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Unknown Tier